Phantom
The Jobuilt Phantom is a tractor trailer truck in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto V. Description The truck resembles a Peterbilt 359 EXHD. The Phantom is possibly used in Labor Union Trucking as the truck is driven by the Italian Mafia. In Grand Theft Auto IV, the Phantom is unable to move any of the cargo trailers around the city. However, this ability is present in Grand Theft Auto V, with the same system as previous games, in which the player need only back up into a trailer. Performance The Phantom has a 24-valve Supercharged engine (over 720hp and, if following the general physics of a diesel engine for torque to power ratios, about 2,500 lbs-ft of torque) according to the badges near the driver side door. In Grand Theft Auto IV, the Phantom's performance is above average for what one might expect from a truck of its size. It has above average acceleration, and given enough room, can reach an impressive top speed that can rival some sports cars. Cornering is rather sluggish, and careful use of the brakes are required at higher speeds to offset the understeer. Few non-armored vehicles can match the durability of the Phantom. Deformation damage seldom has need of being considered, and the engine can take several hard blows before giving out. As expected, it has a very high mass, easily ramming traffic out of the way, and capable of setting vehicles on fire with just one hit at a decent speed. As long as tight spaces are out of the question, the Phantom is quite viable for use as a chase or getaway vehicle. In Grand Theft Auto V, the performance is virtually identical to its Grand Theft Auto IV counterpart. However, the general speed increase of vehicles in the game have toned down the advantages present before. It can still serve as a decent vehicle to travel long distances with, due to its acceptable speed and excellent durability. It is not recommended for offroad use, due to its top-heaviness and slow acceleration on slopes. Variants *The Rubble is the dump truck version of the Phantom Gallery Phantom-GTA4-front.jpg|GTA IV. Phantom-GTAV.jpg|The Phantom can be seen behind the Sheriff Cruiser. Gtav-rockstarnetwork.png|A black Phantom in the Fame or Shame mission in Grand Theft Auto V. Phantom GTA V.jpg|The Phantom on Rockstar Social Club. PhantomJoBuilt cropped.png|Engine close-up in GTA V Trivia * Despite being a enormous vehicle, the Phantom can still be used to perform burnouts and "donuts". * The Phantom trucks and most other trucks are vehicles in GTA IV that are never locked. However, a wanted level may still be attained when stealing one within police view. A 4-star wanted level will be attained when stealing the one in Francis International Airport, with or without police nearby. * The default radio stations for the Phantom are: **''GTA IV: Liberty Rock Radio 97.8. **GTA V'': Rebel Radio. * Having a V24 Supercharged engine, the Phantom is the heaviest and on paper, the most powerful tractor trailer in GTA V, although there is speculation that the Barracks Semi is actually more powerful despite that it is based off of a vehicle that has an engine with much less horsepower than the Phantom. Locations GTA IV + Episodes from Liberty City * Parked in southern Francis International Airport. * Parked in front of a gas station near the intersection of Dukes Boulevard and Hewes St in Steinway, Dukes. * Parked near Union Drive West, just above the Booth Tunnel in Purgatory, Algonquin, Liberty City. * There are many Phantoms parked in the Port Tudor Docks in Alderney. * In The Lost and Damned's Gang Warfare, the Italian Mafia drives Phantom trucks that are the target vehicle, they are very well armored and the only effective way to stop it is to shoot the tires, as there are two armed gunmen in the driver and passenger seats, so the only way you can take it is by losing the war. GTA V *Spawns at the Harmony Truck Stop on Joshua Road in Harmony, Blaine County. *Seen driving around the Docks. *Frequently seen on parts of the Great Ocean Highway. *Commonly seen with other tractor trailer trucks on highways throughout the state, especially outside of the city. *One can be obtained and kept after the mission Fame or Shame. See also *Juggernaut, GTA 1 equivalent. *Truck Cab and Truck Cab SX, GTA 2 equivalents. *Linerunner, GTA III — GTA Vice City Stories equivalents. *Roadtrain and Tanker, GTA San Andreas equivalents. }} de:Phantom (IV) es:Phantom fr:Phantom pl:Phantom Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Semi-Trailer Trucks Category:Industrial Vehicles Category:Gang vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Jobuilt Category:Trucks Category:Vehicles in GTA Online